gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crews/Beasty PD
Overview The Beasty PD is a crew in GTA V Online for PS3 that--at the time of writing--Is comprised of nine members. "You have respect until you lose it... Then you'd better be prepared." --MetriodaMidrange The Hierarchy The Leader, or Founder is known in game as MetriodaMidrange or Officer (Poon) 'Coon, and bbf90b on the Rockstar Social Club. He created this crew as a joke after He and his Commissioner put on animal masks and stole a Police Cruiser and pretended they were officers of the law. Not long after this the two got their friends in on the fun and added them to the crew. Metrioda loves his golden Special Carbine, and uses it to rack up a body count when needed. Don't count on him to miss his shot if his target is within range of his barrel. The Commissioner-SK8TER4LIFE61 (Officer Fox): An all around fighter and the Founder's right-hand man. He favors his fists, and his explosives, and is a powerful adversary. Simply put, he is not one to be trifled with. Upon being angered he will kill his attacker over and over again until they leave the lobby out of frustration. The Lieutenant-DEATHANGEL_969 (Officer Bull): A long-range rifleman who favors his hot-pink Heavy Sniper, and lets no one anywhere near himself or his members. Ironically our best Long-range sniper only has one eye in real life after a mishap when he was a toddler. Despite this fact he is an impressive shot and I myself have seen him take out a helicopter with a sniper from about a mile away in game. The Representative-iXD_GATOR_PRO: A Scottsman who loves to have fun and does an impressive (or maybe not so impressive) impression of Morgan Freeman. Although The crew Founder doesn't know much about him,he trusts him an knows Gator will fight for the sake of his friends. Gator is DeathAngel's #2 and the duo can be found playing Grand Theft Auto V together any time they are both on. The Muscles: The Muscle of the Beasty PD consists of 5 People. In no particular order they are TheGrottoMotto, Tryndamere666 (Officer Wolf), eddiespistola, Rabid_Huntsmen, and shaggysnipes18. These members are either new-recruits or were seen by the Founder to be of more use as crew muscle. Although the Founder likes them all, he cannot promote them and leave his crew with no "Muscle" members. These players are a force to be reckoned with and will never back down from a fight. Many crew use their Muscle as cannon-fodder so they can bring in the big guns, however for the BPD these members are the big guns. Origins The Beasty PD was created after MetriodaMidrange and SK8TER4LIFE61 were Playing GTA V Online and stole a Cop Car with their animal masks on and pretended they were LSPD Policemen. After doing this for a few hours, Officer 'Coon got the idea to turn it into a crew so he went online to the Rockstar Social Club and made it official creating a badge and everything. This began what today is possibly the most fun crew in all of GTA Online. Skillsets and Personalities Every member of the BPD has a distinct Skillset along with their own different personality. Each player is encouraged to be an individual and play the game their own way and be themselves, but most importantly, to have fun. Recruitment The Beasty PD is now having open recruitment at their page in the Rockstar Social Club. If you are interested in joining you can find that page here. If you want to come into the crew as a higher-up then you can PM the Founder at his Social Club Profile Page and find a time that you can both get on and play together as well as get to know one another. Category:Crews Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online